A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) can have individually addressable elements. Each of the individually addressable elements can have its own individual control lines. As the number of individually addressable elements increases, the impact of routing individual control lines to each cell becomes impractical. For example, in a 10-bit DAC, there are 210 or 1024 individually addressable elements with 1024 individual control lines to each of the addressable elements. Using individual control lines can become more of a hindrance as the resolution of the DAC increases and as the area dedicated to the DAC decreases (e.g., where the DAC is configured for area-constrained applications). In addition, the routing of the individual control lines can make design considerations more complicated in view of the limited area.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through the comparison of such systems with some aspects of some embodiments according to the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.